Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki (GK)
Boruto "Bolt" Uzumaki '(''Uzumaki Boruto ''うずまきボルト), infamously known as '"The Blue Bolt of the Leaf" (Konoha no Buriboruto ''木の葉のブルーボルト), is a Jonin-rank Shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki and Hyuga Clans, the eldest son of the '''Seventh Hokage, 'Naruto Uzumaki', '''and the beautiful kunoichi Hinata Hyuga, the brother of Himawari Uzumaki and the cousin of Karin Hyuga and Hiro Hyuga. He is a shinobi hailing from Konohagakure, born from the Uzumaki and Hyuga Clans, he was born into an era of relative peace ushered in by his father. He was put on a team with his best friend Sarada Uchiha and Mitsuki led by his father's rival, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke then took him on as his apprentice, and he became a strong shinobi in his own right. Background Bolt was born to Naruto and Hinata in their first year of marriage. He was noted to have unusually large chakra reserves for a newborn baby. He was born without the Byakugan, the kekkei genkei eyes of his mother's clan, which worried his grandfather, as he would not be a suitable heir to the clan. However, he still loved his grandson with all his heart, and would eventually teach them about the tenketsu as well as teaching him taijutsu. He would later meet his future girlfriend Sarada as a baby. Even then they seemed close, and their mothers teased their husbands that the two would eventually fall in love and marry. Even then they seemed to be close When he was two, his sister Himawari was born. He originally disliked her because she took all the attention from him. However, this attitude would change when Bolt would hold his sister for the first time and she instantly stopped crying. He then grew to have a close bond with his sister and promised to protect her, at all costs. He enrolled at the Academy at age four. One day, when Sarada was being bullied by Kibi Inuzuka, whose father harbored a secret hatred for the Uchiha Clan, Bolt stood up for her and fought the arrogant bully, withstanding her taunts for a long time. Sarada then hugged him and then the two developed romantic feelings for one another. When he was five, he was surprised to hear his father had finally achieved his dream and became Hokage. He was extremely happy for his father and took up his dream and wished to be Hokage. However, his father now had very limited time with him. He grew depressed and his respect for the title of Hokage turned to hatred. He later asked his father's mentor, Kakashi Hatake, to train him. They did for about two years until Boruto was rushed to hospital trying to perform the Rasengan. His father stopped him and his hatred for the Hokage mantle grew even deeper. He then vowed to surpass his father, Sasuke, and all other shinobi that stood before him. He sought out Sasuke Uchiha, his father's best friend and rival, to teach him to rebel against his father. Eventually he would comply and he took Boruto on as his apprentice. He would at some point teach him the Chidori, and eventually the Lightning and Fire Releases. He would graduate top of the class and be placed on a team and be placed on a team with Sarada and his friend Mitsuki. Appearance Boruto is a fair-skinned, tall, slightly muscular young man. He has spiky blonde hair, which he seems to have inherited from his father. He has two whiskers on each of his cheeks, which his sister Himawari also has, similar to the whiskers on his father's cheeks, and bright blue eyes with a barely visible pupil. He wears a tracksuit with a similar design to his father's, except it is black with red trimmings. He wears a net shirt underneath and black sandals. He also wears a Konohagakure forehead protector. Personality Boruto's personality bears a slight resemblence to his father's. He to wishes to bring peace to the shinobi world. He also cares deeply about his friends and family, and vows to protect them. This bond to his friends is so strong it reminds Kakashi of his late best friend. However, most of this is a facade, and underneath all the emotional armor is a calm, sad, somewhat insecure young man. His attachment to his friends, his wish for peace, and his self-imposed responsibility, and his including his indifference to many things seem to resemble Sasuke's personality, which he himself has stated. These traits have been amplified after training with him. Abilities Unlike his late-blooming parents, he is a natural prodigy, and after becoming Sasuke's apprentice, a trained prodigy. As a descendant of three clans descended from the Otsutsuki Clan, he is immensely powerful and much stronger then even his father at his age. He can handle Orochimaru, one of the Sannin at age fourteen and learned many of his techniques, such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Rasengan ''before he became a genin. He can easily learn high-level techniques, such as the Chidori, which is usually impossible to learn without the Sharingan. His father and mentor say he is easily the strongest Konoha shinobi of his generation, and a worthy leader. Chakra As a member of the Uzumaki Clan, he is naturally gifted with large amounts of chakra. However given his parents are both descendants and have the chakra of legendary shinobi, and his father is a jinchuriki, he has ''inhuman ''levels of chakra. However, his biggest flaw as a genin, was that he could barely control it.